Conventionally, with respect to an electromagnetic relay, and more particularly, with respect to an electromagnetic relay which extinguishes a generated arc by inducing the arc by making use of a magnetic force of a permanent magnet, there has been known an electromagnetic relay which includes: an armature which tilts in response to excitation or non-excitation of an electromagnetic block; a movable contact portion which has a movable contact, is mounted on the armature and tilts along with tilting of the armature; and a fixed contact portion having a fixed contact with which the movable contact is separably contacted. The electromagnetic relay has an arc extending space therein where an arc generated when the movable contact and the fixed contact are brought into contact with each other or are separated from each other is extended, and the electromagnetic relay includes a magnetic field generating unit which introduces the arc generated when the movable contact and the fixed contact are brought into contact with each other or are separated from each other in the arc extending space (see patent literature 1).